mandoadefandomcom-20200214-history
Chaundo Fett
Chaundo Fett was a Mandolorian Sith Lord, he was born in the year 76 ABY by unknown parents. Chaundo grew up a normal Keldorian boy, until he wondered out of his village ,when he was only four, and into a cave were he met Darth Tellinores spirit. Chaundo was extremely force sensitive, so it wasn't hard for Tellinore to corrupt his impressionable mind. Tellinore took Chaundo away from his village and brought him to the moon http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Yavin_4%7CYavin IV so that he could be trained as a sith. After three years of training in the dark side of the force, Chaundo was only seven when he became a sith warrior. The following years leading to Chaundos path of being a sith lord were very dark, trecherous, and filled with pain. By the year 100 ABY, twenty-four year old Chaundo had finished his long years of training and was awarded the rank of Sith Master were he had adopted his first Sith apprentices, Darth Knull and nexon Kalesway. In the year 134 ABY, Chaundo killed Luke Skywalker and was awarded the rank of Sith Lord. Chanundos two apprentices were killed by Darth Talon on Corusant. Years after the death of his apprentices Chaundo took up two new apprentices Darth Sintress and Darth Mariwanga. Chaundo didn't feel he was getting enough action, so he decided to try out to be a Mandolorian soldier. After two years of training, he was accepted into the Fett clan. None of the Mandolorians knew that he was a Sith Lord. In the year 140 ABY, Chaundo was sent to fight in the second Mandolorian war, were he was badly wounded by a bombing run from a New Republic Gunship. Chaundo's apprentice Mariwanga was killed by Darth Sintress when he tried to betray Chaundo. After fighting for years, trying to hide his Sith ways to be a Mandolorian, he couldn't take it anymore, so Chaundo decided to show everyone his true form, the deadly Sith Lord that he was. Chaundo showed the Mandolorians his true self, and they accpeted him. Chaundos master, Darth Tellinore felt that it was time to reveal his army of millions of clones and other soldiers of various speices to Chaundo and make them help Chaundo become the most known and deadly Sith Lord of all time. Chaundo Fett, with his new army, went planet to planet helping the Mandolorians conquer the galaxy, each planet that was conquer gained Chaundo atleast a million troops and millions of credits weekly. Chaundo had two double bladed lightsabers and one duelling saber, all three were forged by the best Bescar smiths on all of Mandalore. Chaundo went deep into many caves, killing many creatures on various planets to get the crystals he needed for his lightsabers. Chaundo's double bladed sabers both have a red blade on one side and a black blade on the other. After three years, Chaundos empire grew an enormous amount, and was later named the Chaundonian Empire. After the start of the Chaundonian Empire, Chaundo made an alliance with Odar Valen(Mandalore The Dominator), the current Mandalore, the leader of Mandolorians. Chaundo's empire grew strong and unstoppable, with its millions of ships and hundreds of millions of clones and elite soldiers. The Chaundonian Empire ruled the galaxy for 1,689 years with the help of the Mandolorian army and other small rebellions. Chaundo lived for so long because his master taught him a secret force technique that allowed him to live forever and was immortal. In the year 3234 ABY on the planet Ossus, 42 Jedi council members ambushed Chundo while he was alone, Chaundo killed 27 of them before being killed by multiple lightsaber stabs to the head, abdomen, and limbs.